


What You Give is What You Get

by kaciemcr



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6951433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaciemcr/pseuds/kaciemcr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe seeks comfort when he can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Give is What You Get

Gabe stared at his bunk ceiling, like he had been for the past hour. It was too dark to make out anything in his bunk, but he felt his blankets pushed against the wall to his right. His phone lay next to his head, plugged into an outlet just outside the curtain. Alex’s was plugged into the one beneath it, the cord disappearing into his bunk below. Gabe sighed softly and thought about how quiet it was. It had to be in the AM hours. He decided that if he wasn’t asleep by now, it just wasn’t gonna happen on its own. 

Gabe pushed himself into as much of a sitting position as he could get in the small space and pulled the curtain back a foot. He peered into the dark hallway and could all the way to the front of the bus if he leaned out a little. It was light enough in the bus to see the edges of the furniture and decorations. He saw the door handle by Nate’s bunk and a pair of Ryland’s socks lying on the ground. He was probably already in bed by the time he remembered to take them off. 

“Hey,” He whispered into open space, “Is anyone awake?” Gabe waited a moment until he heard a rustle. A second later Nate’s head popped out from behind his dark curtain. He would have been barely visible in the night, except his DS illuminated the inside of his tour bedroom. Gabe could see his shirt was one of the old ones he’d packed since they started touring as a band. His blanket was red, bunched up at his chest. Gabe stared at the small DS screen trying to figure out what game it was for a moment. It looked like Mario.

“Yeah. What’s up?” He whispered, looking up in the general area of Gabe. His eyes were probably still adjusting. “You having trouble sleeping again?” Nate asked, his voice accidentally a little louder. Gabe nodded and cleared his throat quickly.

“Yeah.” They sat in silence for a minute.

“Do you want me to come up there? You can watch me play Super Mario. Or you can play, if you want.” Nate shook the DS as if to make sure Gabe knew what he was talking about. Gabe bit his lip and shook his head, breathing out deeply. They were quiet once again. 

“You should go to bed.” Gabe said, already shifting to unplug his phone. Nate shrugged.

“You should, too.” Nate replied before rolling back into his blankets and sliding his curtain closed. Gabe fumbled in the darkness until he found a pair of shoes at the end of his bunk. He slipped them on, not bothering with socks and grabbed his phone and a jacket. He climbed out into the hall as silently as possible. He held a hand against the wall as he made his way into the kitchen part of the bus and fumbled through a cabinet. He quickly found the bottle of sleeping pills and poured out two. He stared at them before pocketing them into his hoodie.

“Where are you going?” Gabe heard Nate whisper-yell across the bus. He was almost to the door. 

“Out. I’ll be back soon.” Gabe mumbled, pulling his hood over his messed up hair. Nate told him to be careful before letting Gabe step out of the bus. He accidentally slammed the door, but he didn’t worry, because his band mates could be pretty heavy sleepers sometimes. Especially after a night of partying while they’re sleeping off hangovers for the next morning. The sky outside confirmed Gabe’s idea that it was past late and becoming early. He could see a few stars, but the city they were in had too much light pollution. He was used to it, though, growing up in New Jersey. He also found out New York didn’t have many stars either. In one direction, he saw it was lighter than the other. He hadn’t watched the sun come up in years. 

Gabe pulled his phone out and scrolled through his contacts. He quickly came to Pete’s number and opened a text. ‘are you awake?’ He typed. With Pete, there was a 50-50 chance. He had troubles sleeping a lot, especially on tour, but after a particularly wild show or night out, he could hit the hay like the average person. Surprisingly fast, Gabe’s inbox lit up with a small ‘1’ notification. 

‘yeah y’ Pete’s text read. Gabe sent back ‘unlock your door.’ He didn’t get a reply back, but by the time he had walked the short distance to Fall Out Boy’s bus, the door had been unlocked. He opened it and found Pete huddled up on the couch, shirtless and messy-haired. His pajama pants were flannel which Gabe found odd, because from what he knew Pete liked to sleep in his underwear. He plopped down beside the boy in the dark bus. He felt Pete’s bare arm against his hoodie-covered one. Pete tilted his head and looked at him, waiting for the reason he was welcoming his friend into his bus at such a late hour. He was probably worried about waking his dear band mates. 

“What are you doing here?” Pete spoke up when Gabe continued to sit in silence. Gabe shrugged a ‘couldn’t sleep, y’know’ shrug, and Pete nodded, his entire upper body moving like he was shaking. 

“Why are you still up?” Gabe asked just above a whisper. Pete smiled slightly.

“I don’t know. I was just listening to music, writing some stuff.” That was likely of him. It’s easy for Pete to put in his headphones and take them out only to realize its been over three hours. In his bunk, time didn’t matter. Gabe thought of it like that too. He got up and found his way to the sink. There was an empty cup on the counter that he filled with a small amount of water. He downed one of his pills, but Pete crept up behind him and stole the other. Gabe just smiled halfway and handed him the glass. 

“Do you wanna come lay with me?” Pete said, pulling him close. They stood together in the middle of the tour bus for a moment. Nothing else mattered. 

Gabe didn’t answer, just gripped Pete by the wrist and pulled him. Pete led the way to his bunk and let Gabe climb into it first. He pushed himself against the wall, allowing Pete to climb in beside him. It was a little cramped, not as big as Gabe’s, but he liked the company. Pete held his hand and they both laid on the flattened pillow. It was too dark to see into Pete’s eyes, but Gabe could feel his slow breathing.

“Goodnight.” Pete said almost too quiet to hear. Gabe pulled him closer and whispered a goodnight into his ear. As he lay there listening to the quiet sounds of Pete, he remembered he’d told Nate he’d be back soon, but then he realized he didn’t care. They would come get him in the morning. Victoria would calm any worries and them make them all come over to the Fall Out Boy bus and drag him back to theirs. Patrick was too nice to kick them out and Andy and Joe didn’t care if he was there.

**Author's Note:**

> i considered making this just gabe/nate but :^) Also fun fact: the working title of this was 'a new one, also i am crying.' Official title is from Fire by pvris.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave kudos etc.


End file.
